3 Month Anniversary
by Isiah02
Summary: After three months of dating, Elena decides to take her relationship with Mateo to the next level. Matena love story. Contains adult rated content. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to 3 Month Anniversary. I really wanted to wait until I finished the endings of Avalor's Beginning Nightmare to do this, but it just ringing in my head and I just had to get it out. So why not.**

 **Tom: Um...I'm Tom.**

 **Isiah: ...Yeah, don't worry about him. New Matena M rated story by us. We hope you'll enjoy it. Let's get started.**

* * *

Mateo's POV

Three months. It's been three months since Princess Elena and I have started dating. I'll admit, I never expected to make it this far with her. There had been some slight struggles here and there, but we pulled through them. After looking at my bedroom calendar, I happily made my way to the kitchen where I joined my mom and sister for breakfast.

"Morning mom. Marlena," I said happily to my family.

"Morning Mateo," my mom Rafa greeted me back kissing my cheek. "I made your favorite breakfast."

I looked at the dinner table and my stomach quickly growled at what I saw. Pancakes with scrambled eggs. Without thinking twice, I sat down and began eating. After a few minutes of eating and having certain chats with my family, I collected what I needed for the palace and left the house.

 **Reaching the Palace**

When I finally made it to the palace, I was greeted by Elena and Gabe at the entrance. Gabe gave me a fist bump while Elena wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Morning love," I said softly to her.

"Morning my magic savior," Elena said back to me. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm couldn't be better after knowing that we've officially been together for three months," I said.

"That's right. And I have a very special anniversary gift for you," Elena said caressing my cheek. "What do you say you stop by my bedroom tonight and I'll give it to you."

I smiled and said, "I'm dying to see it already." She just chuckled and walked inside the palace with me and Gabe following her. As we followed her, Gabe got my attention and asked, "Your three month anniversary was today?"

"Sure is," I answered.

"Congratulations man."

"Thanks," I shook Gabe's hand. "You should hurry up and make your move on Naomi."

"Man, I don't know," Gabe said a little worried. "I mean, I like her and all, but I don't think she'll like me back."

"Nonsense," I objected his words. "I'm sure she'll like you back if you just ask her and make your move before someone else does."

"Okay, I'll try it later today," Gabe said as we continued to follow Elena.

 **Evening in the Palace**

As evening began to roll by, I made my way to Elena's bedroom, knocking on her door before immediately being allowed to come in. She greeted me from her closet and told me to sit on her bed, in which I wasted no time doing.

After a few quick moments of patience, I watched as Elena came from her closet in a robe. She had a look on her face that looked just like seduction. What was she planning, I asked in my head as I watched Elena walk up to me and place one of her hands on my shoulder.

She leaned to my ear and said in a seductive voice, "Hello love. Are you ready for me to give you my anniversary gift?" I looked up and nodded my head slowly.

Elena chuckled at this and moved away from me. She then made her hands go towards the straps of her robe and untied them, slowly removing the robe until it fell to the floor. What I saw on her next was a dark red nightgown with an opening on the top, revealing her cleavage.

"Uh, love? Wh- What is this," I stuttered.

"You're a smart royal wizard. I'm sure you can figure it out," Elena said slightly pushing me onto her bed and slowly crawling on top of me.

I stopped her and said, "Wait. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Of course I'm sure Mateo," Elena said caressing my face. "Why? Don't you like what I'm doing?"

"It's not that. I really like what you're doing," I answered her. "It's that I was thinking we were going to wait until the right time to do this."

"Oh Mateo. There's no need to wait any longer," Elena said. "We've been together for three months now and I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level. This level to be more clear with you."

"But i don't want to hurt you," I said placing a hand on hers. "I would never live with myself if we did this and I end up hurting you."

Elena sighed and said, "Mateo. You're the royal wizard. I'm the crown princess. You're skills come from your grandfather. My skills come from my parents. You've defeated an evil Malvago. I defeated an evil sorceress and made a name for myself. I'm without a doubt sure you and I can live perfectly with ourselves if we did this."

After a moment of thinking, I was interrupted with a long passionate kiss by Elena. Soft moans escaping her mouth. They gave me a weird feeling. A feeling that made me want more of what I was being given.

I ended up wanting to do this with her as well.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Oh yeah, off to a good start.**

 **Tom: I think we still got it with these type of love stories.**

 **Isiah: Sure do. Guys, we hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. More of this story coming soon. If you haven't seen the bad ending of Avalor's Beginning Nightmare, check that out and be on the lookout for the good ending coming soon as well.**

 **Tom: On that note, please tell us what you think of the first chapter. No rude or hateful comments please. More stories and updates to be coming soon. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***that thing with cyborgs singing***

 **Mecha Mateo: *singing* _When I first held up a drum wand  
Feelings welled up in my-_**

 **Mateo: Shut up!**

 **Mecha Mateo: You dare insult my singing?!**

 ***Mateo laughs at what he's done***


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***a random conversation: Carla and Victor***

 **Carla: *giggles***

 **Victor: What's so funny Carla?**

 **Carla: I'm just admiring how much advantages we have against Princess Elena. A sorceress, a malvago, you and me-**

 **Victor: I hate to burst your bubble, but Princess Elena has more advantages with her little scepter than what we have put together.**

 **Carla: How could her scepter possibly be more powerful than a sorceress and a malvago?**

 **Victor: Getting eye blinded, being burned to a crisp, the whole nine yards.**

 **Carla: Well damn.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to 3 Month Anniversary. You guys seem to love how this story started judging by the support you gave it. So let's get into chapter 2.**

 **Tom: Why the heck not? Let's go.**

* * *

Mateo's POV

Elena noticed that I wanted her as much as she wanted me and began kissing me again. I refused to resist her need for me and kissed her back. Her arms wrapped around my neck while mine slowly caressed her back until I reached her waist. She noticed me doing this and smiled in the kiss.

About a few minutes into the kiss, Elena's hand went down to my chest, slowly caressing it. I smiled as she did this and put a hand out to hers, getting a nice soft grip to it. The kissing session we were in lasted for a few more moments before breaking it, catching our breaths.

After breaking the kiss, we both smiled at each other as her hands continued to explore my chest, slowly going down my stomach, until she reached my growing manhood. She looked at it and said, "Well aren't you an excited little fellow."

When she finished her sentence, she stopped herself and said, "Oh, did I say little? My apologies."

I leaned up to her ear and whispered, "That's quite alright love." I then left kisses around her slender neck making her let out some quiet moans. She then moaned my name as she laid me back on the bed. Her hands reaching to the bottom of my wizard robe, slowly removing it off my body until the only thing that was on my chest was my white and gray vest.

After my robe was thrown to the side, Elena started another kissing session with me. Her hand caressing my chest again. I held her close to me by the sides of her face, suddenly having the urge to be on top of her. I took advantage of this urge and switched positions with her so that I was on top and she was on the bottom.

"Hope you don't mind me being top," I smirked.

"Go ahead love. I'm all yours," Elena offered herself to me.

Elena's POV

I had a deep feeling Mateo wanted this as much as I did. He took his hand and tucked back a piece of my hair. I smiled at this and made my hands go up his chest until I reached his neck. Wrapping my arms around it. He then leaned closer to me and colliding his lips with mine. Embracing me in another passionate kissing session.

As we enjoyed our kissing session, I deepened the kiss making him let out a soft moan. I heard him do this and decided to moan with him. My right hand slowly went to his hair and began caressing it. His tongue managed to find its way into my mouth and quickly met mine.

After a moment of this, we once again broke the kiss to catch another breather. As I was catching my breath, I noticed Mateo lifting his shirt up and removing it off him. My heart pounded like a million jaquins flying as a group. The view of his chest was so amazing for me. He wasn't as muscular as Gabe or Esteban but it was enough to satisfy me.

I smirked at him, leaning up to his chest and inhaling the scent of it. I almost lost control of my actions due to the non-resistant scent of his chest. I held him close to me by his back and placed the side of my face on his chest, embracing him in a hug.

I soon felt Mateo's hand caressing my hair, tucking some of it back as I left kisses around his chest. I then looked at him and said, "Mateo...your chest...I never thought you would-"

"Glad you like it," he cut me off but I didn't complain.

"Like it? I love it," I gave a satisfying look starting to caress every inch of his chest. He let out quiet moans in the process of me feeling on his chest.

Many moments of this past before Mateo spoke up. "Now you've done me, let's see you."

Without hesitation, I motioned for him to let himself off me for a second. After he moved away from me, I grabbed the sides of my nightgown and slowly removed it from my body revealing a dark red string bikini top and dark red panties. I threw my nightgown to the side and gave Mateo a seductive look beckoning him to come to me.

Mateo made his way back on top of me and began another kissing session with me. This caught me by surprise but I easily caught up to him. Holding him close to me and deepening the kiss. A few quick moments into the kiss, I felt Mateo's hand go down to my chest, caressing my right breast making a moan escape my mouth.

I soon felt Mateo kiss his way down my neck going down to my chest. Leaving kisses around my breasts making me let out a slightly louder moan. I grabbed the back of his head and buried his face in between my cleavage. No sign of an objection came from Mateo as he continued kissing my chest.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Another fine chapter. I knew I still had that romantic writing in me.**

 **Tom: If only you could do that for Before the Wedding.**

 **Isiah: Don't worry Tom. Before the Wedding's moment's gonna come. It just ain't happening now.**

 **Tom: Hmm. Alright.**

 **Isiah: Good. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Let us know what your thoughts are about this story. If you haven't seen the bad ending of Avalor's Beginning Nightmare, go check that out. Man, I really gotta hurry and get the good ending out there.**

 **Tom: Yeah, you should. But with that being said, don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments please. More stories and updates soon. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***a random conversation: Shuriki and Fiero***

 **Shuriki: Hey Fiero, could you talk to Victor for me?**

 **Fiero: About what?**

 **Shuriki: I don't know how I should apologies to him for banishing him from Avalor years ago.**

 **Fiero: Uh...wait. Shouldn't he be over that by now?**

 **Shuriki: I don't think he is.**

 **Fiero: Hmph. I wonder why.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***do it for the vine***

 **Mateo: Hey Elena.**

 **Elena: Yeah?**

 **Mateo: Twerk for the vine.**

 **Elena: What the fu- NO!**

 **Mateo: Not even one time?**

 **Elena: Who the hell do you think I am?!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to 3 Month Anniversary. First off to all you guys out there with a woman in your life or planning to have one someday, whatever you do, don't ask her to twerk for the vine.**

 **Tom: Yeah because many different random guys see it and she notices and...you know how the rest of it goes.**

 **Isiah: Now that we have that outta the way, you guys gave us enough support on chapter 2. So here's chapter 3 for y'all.**

 **Tom: Enjoy it.**

* * *

Normal POV

Elena let out sighs and gasps as Mateo continued to kiss around her chest. Holding onto him by the back of his hair. Mateo soon began to have his tongue connect with her cleavage area. Leaving a trail of his saliva around her breasts making Elena moans turn louder.

A few moments of this past before Mateo lifted his head from Elena's chest and make his hands go towards her back. She knew exactly what he was just dying to see, so she arched her back and allowed Mateo to undo her bikini strap. As he was undoing her top covering, Elena let out a nice relaxing sigh, glad that she didn't have to cover herself any longer. Mateo soon finished removing her bra completely letting her breasts fall freely and threw it to the side.

When he threw her top covering to the side, Mateo took a nice look at Elena's chest area. Her breasts were a tad bit larger than regular size and it really made his mind lose control. Elena noticed the trance he was in and leaned up to his face, giving his cheek a slow lick. He smiled and laid her back down on the comforting bed sheets.

"Dear Alacazar...she's so beautiful," Mateo managed to say as his hands made their way to Elena's ample breasts. She let out a slight gasp taking in how cold his hands were against her chest. Then soon letting out relaxing sighs and moans as he began massaging her breasts.

"That feels very nice mi amor," Elena moaned closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of her lover's hands doing their magic on her breasts. Mateo smiled at her response and began slightly squeezing her breasts. Elena smiled back at Mateo, pleased at what he was doing to her breasts. She then thought it was time for him to take the next step, gently grabbing one of his hands and removing it from her chest.

Mateo quickly knew what she wanted him to do next, so he brought out his tongue and started licking her left breast. Elena let out slight loud gasp and brought her hand to her lover's hair again. Caressing every inch of it a few times. Mateo soon began to suck on her left breast making her eyes shoot open. Her sighs and moans turned slightly louder as he did this and she moved his head from her breast, switching to the other one.

"Hmm that's a good royal wizard," Elena moaned caressing Mateo's hair again as he started licking her right breast. Then sucking on it with a bit more force than he did with the other breast. Elena's moans turned louder as she grabbed the back of his head, burying his face in between her breasts.

After a long moment of doing this, Mateo got out of his lover's grasp and slowly left a trail of kisses down her stomach making her moans die down to soft and quiet ones. He then let out a smirk, taking off her panties and throwing them to the side.

"You're so beautiful," he said taking a look at her now exposed womanhood. Elena smiled at this, and leaned up to pull Mateo back on top of her, starting another kissing session with him. Both lovers let out quiet moans as they kissed. Mateo soon broke the kiss and went down to her breasts again. Giving both of them a few quick licks.

As soon as Mateo was done with her breasts, Elena grabbed him and switched positions with him. Putting him on the bottom so that she could be on top. Mateo just smiled at this while Elena let out a sigh and a chuckle. "Hope you don't mind me being top for a while," she said caressing his face again.

"Go right ahead love. I'm all yours," Mateo offered himself to her.

"Good," Elena grabbed the sides of his head and began tongue kissing him fiercely. Mateo was thrown off guard by this but he easily caught up to her, kissing her back. His hands making their way down to Elena's waist, and caressing her butt, eventually squeezing it gently. This made Elena break the kiss and look back to notice that her lover's hands were getting a grip on her butt.

Elena just let out a chuckle and started kissing down Mateo's neck. Soon going down to his chest and inhale the scent of it a few times before continuing. Mateo closed his eyes and took in his lover's trail of kisses that were going down his body. Letting out soft moans while at it.

When Elena was done with her trail of kisses, she slowly started to take off his pants. Starting with slowly taking off the belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, and finally pulling them off him. She then threw his pants to the side before slowly pulling off his boxers giving her a look at his manhood.

Mateo saw how Elena was looking at his crotch and asked, "So um...how does it look?"

"It...looks perfect," Elena answered going down and sniffing his 9 inch manhood.

Mateo let out a relaxing sigh not believing the things Elena was doing to him. Was she really sniffing his crotch? The thought of it made him lean up a little and caress her hair. Elena knew she was starting off doing what he wanted her to do and decided to take the next step. Taking his 9 inches into her mouth.

The feeling of his crotch now inside Elena's mouth caught Mateo off by surprise. His moans turning louder as her tongue wrapped around his member. One of his hands made their way to the back of her head, keeping her from stopping her pleasure giving. He then threw his head back to the soft pillow as he was taking the pleasure to his crotch.

"Yes! take all of it Elena! Oh that's a good princess," Mateo moaned in a slight loud voice. Elena saw that he was enjoying it and felt some of his pre-cum into her mouth. She smirked at this and removed his crotch from her mouth.

Mateo noticed that Elena stopped sucking and leaned up asking, "Elena? Why'd you stop? I was going to release-"

"I wanna try something that I think you're really gonna enjoy," Elena said laying Mateo back on the bed and kissing his cheek. Mateo just laid there and relaxed, wondering what his lover had planned for him. He didn't even have ten seconds to think about it when he felt something soft and squishy moving on his crotch. He looked up to see that his crotch was being pleasure again. This time it was by Elena's breasts.

Mateo again threw his head back and began letting out loud moans. Using his hands to cover up his face, taking in the new act of pleasure. Elena kept her smirk and pushed her ample breasts as close as she could together around his crotch.

"That feels so damn good," Mateo continued to moan as his member was still being pleasured by Elena's breasts.

"You love that, don't you?! You love my breasts pleasuring you," Elena said still keeping her smirk.

"Oh yes love! I love your breasts pleasuring me," Mateo said feeling something build up inside him. Elena could tell he was getting close to his orgasm and picked up her pace on her breasts a little bit. She was then warned by Mateo that he was almost to his orgasm but she decided to not care.

"Here it comes," Mateo shouted as he closed his eyes and finally released his orgasm all over his lover's face. After he was done, Elena slowly wiped her face with her hand and laid on top of Mateo, placing her breasts on top of his chest and embracing him in a cuddle-like hug.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: HOT DAMN THAT WAS A GREAT CHAPTER!**

 **Tom: We really outdid ourselves this time 02!**

 **Isiah: We sure did Tom. Everyone, we hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I sure did...a lot. If you haven't seen the bad ending or any of Avalor's Beginning Nightmare, please check that story out too. Be on the lookout for the good ending coming shortly, along with maybe(just maybe) a new random fun story.**

 **Tom: Other than that, please don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. Like 02 said, be on the lookout for the good ending of Avalor's Beginning Nightmare coming shortly. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***this prank went real well***

 **Shuriki: Carla, I have something to tell you.**

 **Carla: What's up Shuriki?**

 **Shuriki: Your father has died.**

 **Carla: *gasp loudly* WHAT?!**

 **Shuriki: His hair a different color.**

 ***Carla lets out a heavy sigh and holds her heart as Shuriki laughs leaving the room***

 **Carla: You play too much Shuriki!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***open-toed shoes in public***

 **Victor: Hey what's up Fiero?**

 **Fiero: Nothing much. You?**

 **Victor: Same here. My daughter's wearing open-toed shoes at her job. How stupid can somebody be?**

 **Fiero: She told me that she can do that.**

 **Victor: No she can't.**

 **Fiero: Wow she lied to me.**

 **Victor: Yes she did.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to 3 Month Anniversary. Last chapter's gotten so juicy, so let's see if that can be kept up in this chapter.**

 **Tom: Now with nothing else to bring out, let's proceed.**

* * *

Elena's POV

"You're such a great guy to cuddle with love," I spoke a minute into the hug I shared with Mateo. Letting my breasts get into contact with his chest. My arms wrapped around his body while his arms were around my lower back. I soon went up to his face and started kissing him again.

As I started another kissing session with Mateo, I decided to pull him on top of me again. He took advantage of this and made his hands go to my chest again. Getting a good grip on my breasts. His grip on them got rougher as our kissing session became more fierce.

Mateo's hands soon left my chest area and slowly went down the rest of my body. Going down my stomach until he reached my vagina. I gasped at the feeling of his hand touching me down there. He smiled and broke the kiss to pay attention to his hand.

"Put your fingers inside me Mateo," I said softly.

"As you wish, my love," Mateo said doing exactly what I wanted him to do. One of his fingers slowly went inside my womanhood making me gasp louder than before. Mateo noticed this and smirked as he inserted another finger inside me. I soon felt his fingers slowly going in and out of me.

Mateo's POV

Damn, judging by how wet she was, she was really looking forward to this. I looked at Elena who was starting to let out moans telling me that she was enjoying what I was doing. I smirked again and decided to take another step forward. Going down to her womanhood and examining it like she did with my crotch.

I slightly stuck my tongue inside of her vagina. Slowly taste testing her. It had such a sweet taste that just tickles my taste buds and I wanted more of it. I looked up at Elena, who continued to let out her soft moans. I then could've swore she pleasurably moaned my name.

The way she moaned my name really motivated me to please her insides more. I went to one of her thighs and kissed them a few times. I soon went back to pleasuring her vagina with my tongue. Eating out her juices. Elena started to moan louder at me doing this and begged for me to not stop it.

She didn't have to tell me twice as I started fingering her faster and making my tongue go deeper inside her crotch. I managed to have my free hand get a grip on one of Elena's thick beautiful thighs, making her have less control of moving. She threw her head back at me doing this and had her other thigh lay on top of my other shoulder.

I just continued to eat out her womanhood while she continued to moan my name and beg for me not to stop pleasing her. She kept leaning up and laying back down on the bed. I decided to not complain and push my tongue deeper inside of Elena. She eventually warned me that she was getting close to her orgasm, in which I ignored.

Elena realized that I ignored her warning and held my head close to her vagina, making sure that I would taste her orgasm when she did it. I ate her out and fingered her insides faster making Elena let out a pleasurable scream as she finally released her orgasm. All of it going inside my mouth.

I heard Elena moan my name one time before pulling her crotch away from me. My fingers went out of her insides and into my mouth, letting me get a final taste test of what she had. I looked at Elena, who let out a slight giggle at what I was doing. I then got back on top of Elena and started a slow kissing session with her.

Her hands went around my hair, caressing every inch of it like she did the other times. I held her close to me by her back making her let out soft moans again. After a long moment of our kiss, I broke it and we both looked at each other with silence filling the room.

Another long moment past and I decided to break the silence. "Guess you can say that was returning the favor for pleasuring me."

Elena giggled again and said, "Not just yet, love."

"What do you mean," I asked curiously.

"I hope you still have enough inside you for the grand finale," Elena said with a smirk.

I immediately knew what she wanted and said, "I do but I don't have any condoms on me."

Elena went to my ear and seductively whispered, "I was hoping you would say that." She then went over to her table next to the bed and took out a condom, giving it to me afterward.

"Wow love. You really expected to do this with me, didn't you," I said.

"Mhm and so did Esteban," Elena said making me look at her in slight shock.

"Wait. Esteban knew we would do this sooner or later?"

"Yeah, about a few days after we started dating, he knew about us and gave me a few condoms for special moments like this."

"Hmm. Never thought he would be that kinda person to approve us doing this," I said.

"Me neither. But hey, as long as the condom doesn't fail us, it won't really matter who knows," Elena said watching me put on the condom. I then got on top of her and kissed her one last time before asking, "Just to make sure, are you positive that you wanna do this?"

"Of course I'm positive about this love," Elena answered. "Please make this the best night of both of our nights and make me yours. Please!"

Her plead of taking her sounded like a beg and that really motivated me. I lined up my crotch with her vagina and began to go inside her slowly. This made Elena let out a loud yelp making me stop immediately. "Oh my God, I hurt you," I said in complete worry. I was going to pull out but Elena stopped me, getting a good grip on my shoulders.

"I'm fine love. Don't pull out," she told me.

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Yes. Please make me yours. NOW!"

I took a deep breath before going deeper inside of Elena. She whimpered at me doing this making me worry but at the same time, it felt good. Eventually, her whimpers were turning into moans and she started pleading to keep going.

I obeyed her pleads and pulled out before ramming myself back into her, going harder inside her. Elena's moans were soon turning louder and I decided to moan with her. She begged for me to go faster and I immediately did what she asked.

"Please don't stop," Elena slightly shouted as I continued to pleasure her. She got a grip on my shoulders and moaned loudly in my ear. They didn't bother me as I went to start a kiss with her. Elena held me by the sides of my face and kissed back with fierce. Forcing her tongue into my mouth.

"Oh God Mateo yes," Elena moaned loudly after I broke the kiss.

"You love that don't you?! You love my true magic pleasuring you," I moaned with her.

"Oh Mateo! I love your true magic pleasuring me," Elena admitted as I went down to her ample breasts. Licking and sucking on her left nipple. She tensed up at this and held my head towards her chest, making sure I wouldn't stop. I used my teeth to gently bite her breast making me let out a scream in pleasure.

"Oh! I think I'm getting close Elena," I warned Elena as I felt something building inside me quickly.

"Me too! Do it already love," Elena ordered me.

"C'mon Elena! SCREAM WITH ME AS WE FINISH THIS," I motivated her as my release was getting super close. Then before we both knew it, we both screamed at the same time as we released our orgasms at the same time. The feeling of it felt so good and our moans died down together. I soon found myself drained from my orgasm and laid next to Elena.

As we were resting, Elena said in between breaths, "That. Was. Amazing."

"That. Was. Awesome," I said in between breaths as well. "A great gift for our 3 month anniversary."

Elena giggled and asked, "You really think it is?"

"I know it is," I said not expecting her to go to my ear and whisper something. "Then maybe for our 4 month anniversary, you can expect a round 2."

"Ooh, that sounds perfect," I said placing a hand on hers. "Already looking forward to you moaning my name again."

"Oh? You mean like this," Elena moaned my name as if I was pleasuring her. I shivered in excitement and said, "Yeah. Just like that."

Elena giggled again and shared one last kissing session with me before cuddling up with me. Laying her head on my chest. I held her close and said, "Goodnight my beautiful princess."

"Goodnight, my handsome wizard. I love you," Elena said before slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **Epilogue**

I woke up with Elena still sleeping on my chest. She made me smiled as I looked over to the clock next to her bed. It read 2 AM.

Crap! My mom must be worried sick about me, I thought to myself as I tried to get out of Elena's bed. She immediately woke up at me trying to leave and asked, "Where are you doing Mateo?"

"I gotta get home. My mom must be worried sick about me," I answered her

"What time is it," Elena asked.

"2 AM."

"Ooh, you better hurry home," Elena let herself off me allowing me to get up and get my clothes back on. Just when I was about to leave the room, Elena said, "Wait."

"What's up," I asked turning back to her. She got up from her bed still naked, walked up to me and gave me a long, passionate goodbye kiss.

"Until we meet again, my handsome wizard," she said seductively.

"Farewell, my beautiful princess," I said before attempting to leave the palace. As I made my way home, I thought all about our night together. It surely was the best night of our lives.

I was already looking forward to our next month anniversary.

The end.

* * *

 **Isiah: WHOO! What a hot and steamy ending to a story!**

 **Tom: A very nice touch if I may say so myself.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. I may have to drop a sequel soon.**

 **Tom: Let's focus on Before the Wedding a little bit before we think about doing that.**

 **Isiah: *sigh* Anything you say, boss.**

 **Tom: Boss? I can get use to that.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, don't. Everybody, we hope you guys enjoyed this story. A sequel will be coming soon, so stay tuned for that. If you haven't seen the good ending to Avalor's Beginning Nightmare, please check that out and show some support for that as well.**

 **Tom: Other than that, don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments please. Before the Wedding and other fun random stories are coming soon. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Now to end this with one last quick random moment.**

 ***how Elena and Esteban's rap battle should've ended***

 **Elena: Boy, let me rule Avalor the way I choose  
Hey Captain Nunez**

 **Gabe: Yes, Princess?**

 **Elena: Do me a favor and assassinate this fool**

 **Francisco/Gabe/Naomi/Luisa: OOOOOOOOOOH!**

 **Esteban: I'm done here. *leaves the courtroom***


End file.
